Far From His Arms
by twifanforever460
Summary: Bella is abducted from a person of Edwards past. She is held captive and forced to give up everything. She is allowed to write a letter to Edward. What happens? Do they get her back? Rated T. Cannon Pairings. Summary sucks. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, I just borrowed the Characters!**_

_**Far From His Arms**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Bella is abducted from a person of Edwards past. She is held captive and forced to give up everything. She is allowed to write letters to Edward. What happens? Do they get her back? Rated M for future chapters. Summary sucks. Sorry!**_

Chapter 1:

Bella's POV

Edward and I have gotten over him leaving me. I was ready to have him in my life again. I loved him too much to not want him. He was mine.

Speaking of Edward, he'll be back tomorrow. He's on a hunting trip with Emmett and Alice right now. After Edward and I were reunited, Emmett gave me a bear hug and Edward a swift kick in the ass. Charlie was at Billy's house for a game.

I was sitting in my room reading the works of Jane Austin. Jakob had an hour ago to run with the wolves. He had gotten huge at a whopping 6' 7". The wolves took up most of his time now. I didn't mind except for times like these. I was on break for school.

I heard a thumping downstairs. I thought it might just be the furnace of something. Then, I heard a loud shatter. It was like glass breaking on the floor. Someone was in my house.

I got freaked out. I grabbed the cell phone Edward gave me. I dialed his number and prayed to god that he would pick up. He did, probably only because it was me.

"Bella, I've only been gone 3 hours."

"Edward! There's...there's someone in...in the house."I heard stomping on the stairs.

"Bella? Bella! Calm down. Who is in the house?

Before I could answer, someone burst into my room. Being me, I screamed. He took the phone from my hands and smashed it to smith er-ens. He hit me across the face so hard, I saw stars and tasted blood.

The guy picked me up, bound me with ropes, and carried me downstairs. When we got outside, there was a small car. It was a french Puegeot. He tossed me in the trunk.

I could barely breath. I was suddenly so tired. I drifted to sleep and dreamed of my love, Edward.

**_- OK! I know it was short~sue me~ but I hope you liked it. To remind you, I have not been writing for very long so please give me some criticism if you see something a little weird. The next chapter is in Edward's POV._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, I just borrowed the Characters!_

Far From His Arms

Summary:

Bella is abducted from a person of Edwards past. She is held captive and forced to give up everything. She is allowed to write letters to Edward. What happens? Do they get her back? Rated M for future chapters. Summary sucks. Sorry!

Chapter 2:

Edward's POV

I was out hunting with Emmett and Alice. I was also missing my love Bella. I remembered our goodbye.

_[FLASHBACK]_

_We lay in her bed facing each other. Our lips moving in synchronization. I was tracing her face with my fingertips. Her hands were tugging at the roots of my hair. God, How I loved that. She had to breathe so I reluctantly took my lips from hers and moved to her collar bone._

_"I'll miss you." she gasped out._

_"I'll only be gone for the weekend." I chuckled._

_"I know but that doesn't change that I'll still miss you."Emmett and Alice were outside so I had to make it quick._

_"Gotta go." I gave her another kiss and a big hug._

_"I love you Edward."_

_I just smiled._

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

I was brought out of my thought by my phone ringing. It was Bella's lullaby. Why was Bella calling me? I picked up and played cocky.

"Bella, I've only been gone 3 hours." I laughed.

"Edward! There's... there's someone in... in the house."She was really scared. In the background, I heard stomping on the stairs.

"Bella?Bella! Calm down. Who is in the house?"

I was answered with a bang and Bella line disconnected. I started running towards Em's jeep. They were already in the car. I jumped in.

"Edward, Bella's gone. I can't see her." Alice said.

"Someone is in the house. We have to hurry!"

We were going 200 mph and still didn't get there for 3 hours. I kept snapping out stupid things. We pulled into the borders of Forks. We got to Bella's house. We were too late. Red and blue lights were shining everywhere. I was now majorly pissed off. Someone had hurt my Bella. We pulled up and got out. I ran, at human speed, to Charlie.

"Charlie, what's going on?" Though I knew. Or so I thought.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. Bella's been kidnapped!"My world froze. Bella. Gone. Those words just did not make sense together. My mind went crazy.

I ran into the house and looked around. It was a mess. Glass all around. Ripped up clothing. I ran up to her room. Her clothes were strewn everywhere and her books were knocked over. I took a deep breathe. At first all I smelt was her. Then, something else came through. A scent I knew very well. Felix of the Volturi.

The Volturi had come, just as they promised. That still doesn't explain why Alice couldn't see her. She'd always been able to before. Maybe Felix had been working for someone else on this one.

I ran back outside to let Alice and Em know. On my way, I saw a paper. I picked it up and read:

_Alann Samuels/ 321 Apple Lane/ Tuscon, Arizona/ 523-2480_

It didn't make sense for a minute. Then, the name clicked. Alann Samuels and I had been friends. He was a vampire who also got in trouble while back. I couldn't remember what he did. When I did, I walked even faster.

Alann Samuels had taken to stealing young, beautiful, virgin girls from their home and selling them. He would keep the most beautiful and Bella fit right into that category. And he hated me enough to take Bella and do that to her.

Alice saw the fury in my eyes. She still couldn't see Bella. We all got in the car. I explained what might be happening and what will happen if I'm right. Emmett pushed even harder on the accelerator.

Emmett, Alice, and I were all pissed. we had just gotten Bella back in our life. We didn't want her gone again. Emmett had so much fun when she was around. They had just recently taken a car ride; Bella got sick from Emmett driving so fast.

We were pulling into my house. Time to tell everyone.

_- Ok! I hope you liked it. To remind you, I have not been writing for very long so please give me some criticism if you see something a little weird. The next chapter is in Felix and Alann's POV._

_(Hint for next chapter- You will find out why Alann hates Edward)_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don t own Twilight or its characters._**

**_Chapter 3- Far From His Arms_**

**_Felix s POV_**

The girl, Bella, was very pretty. She had come to stop Edward s suicide mission in Volterra not too long ago. If Alan were putting her up for auction, I d buy her myself. But he needed to keep her to get back at her boyfriend for something he did before she was even thought of.

What better way to do that than to take her? She was young, a virgin, and beautiful. She d fit in well if he were going to give her off. But because this is Edward s girl, and for the sake of revenge, he was going to keep her in his house. He would keep her in his mansion and beat her to death. Possibly even rape her.

I felt bad for her though. This girl had nothing to do with this feud and she was being dragged in the middle.

I pulled my Peugeot into the driveway of Alann s mansion estate. He rushed out the front door when he realized who I was.

Do you have her? he asked quickly.

Yes sir. Have I ever failed you? I said. She passed out though.

We walked around to the trunk. I flipped it open. I heard Alann s intake of air, and I knew why. Her subconscious made her even more beautiful. I knew what Alann was thinking without having the need of Edward s talent.

She ll stay here. Edward sure know s how to pick em. he chuckled. Bring her in and set her on the couch, will ya?

I nodded my head, picked her up, and walked in. Bella sighed and fell back asleep immediately. I sat her on the couch. Alann ran upstairs and returned with a blanket. He handed it to me and I laid it out on top of her.

Thank you Felix.

Happy to be of service. He handed me a bag with $500,000 in it.

I left knowing that Bella may not survive.

**_Allan s POV_**

She was very beautiful. I saw that as one of the reasons the Cullens loved her. I was getting my payback at Edward. I went back to the memory of what he did.

Edward wasn t the only vampire to fall in love with a human. Her name was Alexis, Lexi for short. She looked almost the same as Bella except Lexi had green eyes. I loved her eyes. And her.

Lexi knew everything about me, including my secret. She understood and still loved me. Lexi and Bella had so much in common.

It was the 1920s. Edward and I were pretty good friends. He was in his rebellious years against Carlisle, I think that was the creaters name. One day, Lexi was coming. I had forgotten, so Edward and lexi had been left alone.

I walked into my house to find Lexi, on the floor, drained of blood and an apology letter from Edward. That was it. I ve been looking for revenge on Edward ever since.

I knew I had found it as soon as Bella started to stir.

**_(My readers,_**

**_I'm soo sorry that it has taken soo long to put up a new chapter. I'm not even going to make excuses because the only one I can think of is that I'm lazy and that's not good enough. Anyways... here it is. Hope you like it. Please PLEASE review to know you people like it._**

**_Your writer, _**

**_ twifanforever460)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don t own Twilight or its characters.

Chapter 4- Far From His Arms

**_Edward's POV_**

I was in my own personal hell. Felix had taken Bella to Alann's. Alice can't see anything because the desicion isn't made on what he was going to do to her. I was seriously imagining the worst right now. Especially because this involved Alann.

Bella had to be scared. Maybe she'd be able to communicate to us in some way. We were still trying to figure out Felix's part in that. This was still a huge mystery.

After we explained to everyone what happened, we were distraught. Esme sobbed into Carlisle's shoulder while Jasper could not take the emotions, ran into the woods. Rosalie, who had been getting along with Bella, had the fear of Bella getting raped like she did. I tried to push that thought away.

"It could happen, Rose. Knowing Alann, it will." I grumbled.

She nodded, her thoughts taking on a gentle tone. I was grateful for , I remembered something. I hadn't even said I loved her back before I left. I just kept telling myself I'd be back. Jasper, who had been on his way back in, took one whiff of my emotions and ran out.

I had to stay positive. I had to tell myself everything would be alright. My soul depended on it. She had to be okay.

BOTH of our lives depended on it.

**_Bella's POV_**

I had the worst pain in my lungs. I grabbed at my neck, rubbing the ache out. I noticed I was breathing fine again. I heard a gentle chuckle beside me and jumped.

"Sorry about your abduction, miss Bella Swan." A man laughed.

My eyes shot open and I glanced at the man beside me. He had jet-black hair and an angular man. His skin was the color of alabaster and his eyes were orangeish- pink.

"Your eyes... Never seen kinds like that." I whispered.

"I drink a mix of animal and human blood." My face must have been scared because he continued. "Don't fret. I have no need of your blood, though you do smell appetizing."

"You aren't the first to say." I mumbled.

"Your talking about Edward, I assume?"

"How...how did you know?" I stammered.

"Oh, I've been wanting to get back at him for 80 years. You see Bella, your Edward took something from me. Something irreplaceable. Something extremely special."

"What?" I was afraid of the answer.

"My mate. And that, my young friend, is unforgivable."

"I'm thoroughly confused."

"Bella, did you honestly believe Edward was the only vampire to fall in love with a human?"

**_(Sorry. I know I'm leaving this on a cliff hanger but I put the next chapter separate for a reason. You'll see and hopefully like. Now click the button below and tell me what you think.)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Far From His Arms

Alann's POV

So, I told her the story of Alexis. As she was very interested in the story, I could not help but examine her. She really was beautiful. As I talked, a dent formed between her eyebrows. It was undoubtedly an adorable quirk.

When I finished telling how many times I had tried to get back at him, she had a look of disgust in her eyes. I couldn't help but wish I could know what she was thinking. She looked worried about something. I decided I wanted to know more about her. Now.

"Well... Bella, tell me about yourself."

"There is not much to tell..." she went into discussion of her life.

Where she was born How she ended up in Phoenix and then back in Forks. Her parents and Phil. Her schools and friends. How she and Edward met. How they fell in love. Some vampires who tried to kill her. Edward saving her many times. She explained how Edward had left her for her own good. Motorcycles and rapists and wolves and cliff diving. Going to Volterra to save Edward. Action and drama and romance.

Her life was crazy! She'd encountered at least one hundred vampires. That, itself, is almost more than me. She had a very interesting story though. It took me a minute to realize she had stopped talking.

I looked up and almost panicked. She had her eyes closed. She looked okay. Duh... humans sleep. I hit my forehead with the heel of my palm. I picked her up and walked to her room. She was very warm. I pulled the blankets back and tuckered in. She sighed and rolled over.

I just sat and looked at her.

"This should be interesting." I told myself aloud.

And it would.

Edward's POV

It had already been 2 days. We still had nothing besides the stupid address. Bella kept popping up in Alice's visions but would dissappear before we could see clearly. It was getting very frustrating.

None of us Cullen's were happy. Everybody at school was talking about her. Lauren had a day dream of Bella getting raped. It took everything I had not to rip her head off. Mike, Angela, Ben, and a few other kids were the only ones worried about her. Angela and Ben were the only true friends she had. Mike just had a school-boy crush. Angela loved her like a sister. Another think I owed her for.

We, the Cullen's, were all in the living room. We were discussing different tactics to look for Bella. Suddenly, Alice finally had a clear- cut vision. Only it was one we didn't want to see.

[Vision]

Bella was sitting on a bed with green sheets. Sho looked scared and had tears running down her face. After a second, Alann burst into the room with a broken figurine in his hands. He started yelling and Bella retreated in on herself. He hit her. Not as hard as he can, but hard enough to leave a bruise. He hit her again and again. When he finally left the room, Bella was unconscious on the floor.

[End of vision]

When it finished, Alice and I were both shaken. I was also seeing red fury in my eyes. Jasper sent out calm waves but they weren't strong enough. The others converged on us.

"What's happened, son?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"Alann decided to keep her. She's... I'm not sure her purpose there but she will break something and... and he's going to hit her. A lot. She'll be fine, but he'll leave her unconscious."

Esme and Emmett looked horrified. Even Rose wanted to kill him. I laughed on the inside; she's starting to like her. Everyone around us went into deeper planning. Jasper and Emmett wanted to go to the house and see if she's there. Carlisle said they could go as long as I went. And I could go as long as I didn't do anything without permission.. I agreed, though I wanted to kill him.

We all got ready to go, said goodbye, and headed out. The three of us, shadow vampires in the night.

How cliche.

**_(Okay, my dear readers. I'm sory this is short. I'm soo sorry it takes soo long for me to put new chapters up. But I only get so much time on the computer. I will tell you one thing..._**

**_If I get a bunch of reviews, then I will put up 3 chapters this next time around. That will be as soon as possible._**

**_So hit that green button below and review. Remember:::: reviews= faster updates._**

**_I love you all- not in a weird way though.)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_(This chapter is dedicated to Storytellerxx. She has been so supportive and reading my story. Also, she was my first reviewer. So ,this is a thank you for reading and I love your stories!!!)_**

Chapter 6-

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in a different room than I fell asleep in. The sheets on the bed were a soft green. The wood in this room was all mahogany; the color of my hair, or so. I think that was what Edward said. I felt a small pang in my chest. It was like losing him all over again.

The clock on the bedside table told me it was 4:37 p.p. I'd been asleep for well under two hours. I looked up and, surprisingly, saw Alann watching me with curious eyes. I felt another pang because Edward was the only vampire allowed to watch me sleep but I wasn't in the mood to say anything. I got up slowly I looked around and noticed several doors. I also noticed something else.

I had to pee.

I looked at Alann. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Over there." he laughed and pointed.

I grimaced and went to do my business. I stepped back into the room. On the bed, was a pair of shorts and a red t-shirt. Alann was not in the room. I pulled on the clothes. I got on the shirt just as the door opened and Alann walked in.

"Sorry." he said while looking me over.

I'm not sure why, but I suddenly felt a little self-conscious around Alann. I wrapped my arms around my middle. In his hands was a tray with an egg, bacon, and a cheese omelet. Some orange juice, and a grape fruit. Another pang- Edward;s breakfast for me. He set it on the bed and told me to eat.

I ate, aware of his watchful gaze. That stupid pang riding itself in my chest; Edward watched me eat. The similarities were freaking me I finished, he whisked the tray away and was back in a couple seconds. I smirked- he wasn't as face as Edward.

"Okay. Why am I here?" I asked him.

"To do whatever I say." he said, as if were a completely normal answer. He leaned forward. "You see, taking you is the perfect revenge on Edward. Now, I'm pretty nice so I will let you write one letter to him. You must not tell him where you are ad you must not put the address on the envelope."

"Okay." Like I even know where I am. Kidnapped, remember. "But what do you mean 'whatever you want'?"

"I mean anything I want. What I say goes. Mess it up and you will be punished."

I didn't even want to know what those punishments would be. I had and idea that I didn't want to voice aloud. As he left the room, I had 3 words in my head as he left the room.

"Welcome to hell." I muttered,

**Alann's POV**

She looked really scared when I talked about punishments. Maybe that would keep her from being violent. As I walked out, I couldn't help but laugh at her remark. I wouldn't call this hell. For me, it was just the start. I went to my journal to write the poem rolling in my head.

During the night I am the creature before you Pale and tall and straight Dark eyes firing towards you Gliding, lifting, steering, directing I am the silent and the powerful a moonlit field of untouched snow

As I put down my pen, I heard a rummaging from her room. I wondered what she could be doing. I should probably check on her anyways. I stood up and headed across the hall.I walked in as she shut a closet door. She looked ashamed at making so much noise. A small glimmer of fear shot across her eyes. Funny... she was scared of me. Poor thing. This particular human was very weak.

"What was that noise?" I asked.

"A pile of towels fell on my head." she said as if it happened a lot. "I'm kind of extremely clumsy."

Wow. That happens to be bad. If she breaks something, I'll be really mad. Everything in this house is an antique. I didn't voice this aloud.

"If you want to write the letter to Edward, the paper and pen is in that desk." I told her.

"Okay. Thanks."she lightly smiled.

I walked out and swore to myself that I wouldn't read her letter.


	7. Chapter 7

**_(This chapter is dedicated to mckweon. You've helped with my spirits to write this chapter just by reviewing in the past. So thank you so much!!!)_**

Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

I sealed my letter in an envelope and put the Cullens mailbox number on it. I then realized that I didn't know how to call for Alann. Thankfully, I didn't need to. He appeared in the doorway.

"I have my letter." I told him.

He held out his hand for it. I handed it to him. I just hoped he actually sent it and wouldn't read it. I was starting to get really scared of this vampire.

"Your clothes are in that dresser." he said.

"What, did you take some from my room?" I asked, puzzled.

"No. I bought what I want you to wear. For now, you just live here. Feel free to roam around. If I need anything, I will call for you." he said with a smirk.

He left the room. I was curious as to what kind of clothes he wanted me to wear. And nervous. I went over to the dresser and opened it. I cursed under my breath.

Inside was tank-tops. He had a selection of shorts and thigh-length skirts. I'd stick with the shorts because I really don't like skirts. He had bought these scanty, lacy bras and other undergarments. I was embarrassed that a man had bought my underclothes.

I walked over to the bureau and looked in the little drawers. There were some hairbrushes, combs, hair ties, hairsprays, and a lot of other crap I'd never use it pained me because the supplies made me think of Alice. In the bathroom, there were a lot of soft towels and washcloths. My favorite strawberry shampoo and coconut conditioner. Cucumber melon body wash with a sponge. There were different medicines behind the mirror.

Alann was waiting for me back in the room. I didn't know what he wanted but he smiling. It couldn't be too bad.

"When your done, you can go outside and explore. I'll be staying in here, so just don't go past the gates."

"Okay." I said glumly, still thinking off Alice and Edward.

He smiled again and left the room. I picked out a pair of white shorts with a green tank.. In a chest at the end of the bed, I found a pair of yellow flip flops. They had little, plastic flowers on the them. I stepped in the hallway for the first time.. It was hot. I'm guessing he had the other room conditioned.

You could feel the heat from outside coming in the house. There was a staircase at the end of the hallway. I walked down into what looked to be a living room. It had black couches, a screen built into the wall, art, and other little accessories.

In the back of the hose, there was a few benches and plants. The ornate door was big and made of maple wood. I opened it and stepped into the heat. It was not as hot as it looked.

This was my weather.

**Edward POV**

We were in Tuscan, Arizona. The only problem was how to find Bella. We knew she had to be at that address. It was inevitable. Bound to happen. So Emmett, Jasper, and I set off to look for it. But first, we needed to hunt.

We found a small wildlife reserve in the next city. Emmett ran one way, Jasper the other. I ran straight down the middle. I got hit with the strong smell of mountain lion.

There were two coming up. One had the scent of impending death. The other was healthy.I took out the dying one first. The blood flowed easily down my throat. Now the live one.

Enraged by its mate's death, it lunged at me. It tried to find purchase on my throat but failed. I quickly maneuvered and snapped its neck. I sunk my teeth into its neck and drank my fill. When finished, I heard Emmett and Jasper run up behind me.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled.

"We found the house. We were just walking, well running, and found it. Her scent is pungent, so she has to be there." Emmett rambled.

"Okay, lets go." I ordered.

So we took off. When we arrived, I had to admit. The house was amazing. It had a huge white door. There was a field of wild flowers, huge windows. I felt Jasper elbow me in the side.

"What?" I asked.

He merely pointed near the back. I looked over just in time to see Bella walk out a back door.

**Bella's POV**

I reveled in the warmth around me. I kicked off my flip flops to feel the ground underneath my feet. It was dry, just like Arizona. For all I know, that's where I was. I looked around myself. Everything was bright and beautiful.

The house was beautiful. It was huge and white. The yard had perfect green grass. Definitely chemically induced. There was a field of wild flowers. I headed to those, feeling the grass tickling my feet.

As I entered the field, I was hit with the many memories of Edward and I in our meadow. I couldn't help it. I collapsed in on myself and started crying. I stopped when I heard a scuffling near me.

If it was a person, they didn't come out. I still had tears pouring from my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I turned and, unfortunately, there stood Alann.

"What's wrong little flower?" he asked, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Little flower?" I snorted " Wow. Can we go back?"

"Sure." he put his hand on my shoulder and guided me back to the house.

I went straight upstairs and cried myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**_(This chapter is dedicated to tulips-are-everlasting. She has just been so much of a help. Her conversations are are awesome and her twin is hilarious. She is currently helping me pick a title for my next story, which I hope everyone loves if you read it. I'll be posting it soon as possible. So thanks tulips-are-everlasting, for being a great writer and friend!!!)_**

Chapter 8

**Edward's POV**

For a second, she looked happy. She smiled to the sun, making her more beautiful than I'd ever seen her. She just looked like she belonged in the sun. Then, she made her way to the wild flowers. When she reached the patch, she curled in on herself.

I tried to jump out and grab her but Emmett and Jasper held me back. Alann had just stepped, his skin glimmering in the sun. He started walking towards Bella. I was worried about what he would do. He was just thinking about how beautiful Bella is. I couldn't hold back my noise of disgust. Emmett and Jasper turned towards me. I told them I'd tell them later.

Allan reached Bella. She found out he was behind her and jerked around.

"What's wrong little flower?" he asked her, wiping away a tear on her cheek. Emmett and Jasper both looked disgusted.

"Little flower?" Bells snorted. _That's my girl._ Emmett thought."Wow. Can we go back?"

"Sure." He put his hand on her shoulder and led her back to the house. I could distantly and barely hear her go upstairs and start crying. After a while, it stopped and she fell asleep.

My vision was slightly red. How dare he take her, touch her, put her in his home. How dare he bring her in the middle of this feud. It wasn't fair to her. All of a sudden, my phone started wring "shorty"so it was Alice. I picked up, hoping for good news. My hopes were rewarded.

"Alice?"

"Edward, you can come back, and I recommend quickly."

"Why? What happened?" I asked as we began to run.

"We got a letter from Bella sent out yesterday. Not sure how it got here so quickly."

I kicked faster, riding along the air. Emmett and Jasper tried their best to keep up, but failed entirely. The only thought that passed in my head is that he better not hurt her.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up, feeling horrible. I knew right away that I was sick. Great, I'm even more clumsy when I'm sick. I got up and grabbed a pair of boy- shorts panties and a blue lace bra.I also grabbed a blue t-shirt and blue shorts that went to the knee.

I walked into the bathroom, undressed, and started to shower. The water was warm as it ran down my body. I was in there for 20 minutes. I jumped out and toweled off. I got dressed and pulled my hair back in an unruly ponytail.

Alann was waiting for me in my room. He looked at my hand. I had forgotten that I grabbed a bottle of aspirin. I don't think he expected me to get sick so soon.

"I'm sick." I told him.

"I see. Here's some water." he handed me a cup.

"Thanks."

I took three aspirin just in case. I hope it would help with my clumsiness. It usually doesn't, but I was hoping, just this once, the pills would have an effect of some kind for me. It's worth a shot.

"You can venture around the inside of the house today. When you find the kitchen, you can get yourself something to eat." Alann said, clearly stating he didn't like getting me food.

"Okay." I said. I thought for a second. "Is there any rooms I'm I'm not allowed in?"

"One room at the top of the stairs and to the right. I don't want you in there. It is none of your business."

"Okay."

With that, Alann left the room. I looked out the window to see a darkened sky. The clock read about 5 a.m. I had slept the rest of yesterday and all night. I went out the bedroom door and upstairs.

There was a den and office. Then, a library. I looked in an old, musty book to find another language entirely. I flipped the page and nearly dropped the book. The image was of a girl being bent back so far that it looked disgusting. The worst part was that she was being eaten alive.

So disturbed by that picture, I flung the book away and quickly exited. I went downstairs, passing the 'forbidden' room, and found the dining room. The living room was beside it and totally bland. There was another bathroom and then a huge kitchen. Good, I'm hungry.

I entered the kitchen and rooted through the cupboard. I noticed many little figurines on a side table. I grabbed an apple from a basket and went to look at the little glass figurines.

There was a statue for each Greek god or goddess. They were beautifully made. I reached out to touch one. It was Zeus. He was balanced by the edge of the table.

Bad idea to touch anything breakable.

The statue slid off the edge of the table. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I knew I had to get out of here quickly. Though he'll know I'm the one who did it anyways. I high tailed of of the suddenly stuffy room.

I heard the glass break distantly behind me.

**_(Okay, I had promised you guys 3 chapters so there they are. Please review as much as possible. I'll update as soon as possible. I'll update soon._**)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Alann's POV**_

I was in the den, reading my favorite book, A Darker Dream by Amanda Ashley. Sadly enough, I like vampire romance's. Then, I heard the sound of glass breaking downstairs. I sighed, stood up, and ran downstairs at high speeds.

I was prepared for a glass plate or cup. What I wasn't prepared for was when I saw no Bella and a priceless Zeus figurine. I was enraged. I saw red. I picked up the three different pieces and stomped up the stairs.

As I got closer, I smelled salt and heard whimpers. She was crying and scared. She knows what she did. She knows she's going to be punished. I'd give her a beating she'll never forget.

When I entered her room, she was curled up with her knees to her chest. Tears streaked in an endless river down her face. I knew she was scared. And I liked it.

_**Bella's POV**_

I heard him banging up the stairs. I was scared, to say in the least. I knew what was gonna happen. He had warned me from the very beginning about punishments. But to know directly when it was coming at me was much worse.

Alann burst through the door, holding the figurine. He started screaming different things but I wasn't listening. He ended up grabbing me by my biceps and shaking me in front of him.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" he screamed. "THIS FIGURINE IS PRICELESS, YOU STUPID GIRL!!!"

I felt the sting of his hand across my face. I know there would be a bruise later. His fist went to my gut, effectively knocking the air ou of me. He took turns in hitting me all over my body, leaving more and more bruises.

I saw stars. I knew after a couple more hits, I'd be out cold. He smacked me in my chest and I stumbled to the ground. He kicked me in the stomach and I tasted blood. Finally, he kicked my head and I was tossed into a world of darkness.

**_(I know this is short._**

**_Some of you were wondering why Edward would leave just for a letter. Well, we all know he would stay and have Alice read the letter over the phone but I needed Edward to be gone for the next couple of chapters. You'll see why. I promise you won't be dissappointed unless you just don't like it. I'll update as soon as possible._**

**_Please review. They make me feel like someone is really reading out there.)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I own nothing except Alann. :)**_

_**This chapter is all Edward.**_

_**Chapter 10- Far From His Arms**_

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

We made it home in record time. We probably should have had Alice read the note over the phone, but we were not thinking at the moment. The only thing that mattered was that Bella had been able to contact us. Jasper, Emmett, and I sped into the house, knocking down the door. We were past caring. Alice and Rosalie were sat on the couch, staring at a small white envelope. Carlisle and Esme were standing together beside the window.

I, of course, went directly to the letter. It had Bella's scent on it. Carlisle an Esme came closer and Emmett sat beside Rose. Jasper sat beside Alice, whose eyes were glazed over searching the future. I was too centered on the envelope to see what she was looking for. When she gasped in shock, I turned to listen to her vision.

_**[vision]**_

Bella was lying in a tub- crying her eyes out. She was covering her body with her hands. When she moved her hands, her body was covered in cuts and different size bruises. One started to bleed and Alann burst into the room. He bit her but stopped for some reason. Then, Bella screamed and the vision went blurry.

_**[End of Vision]**_

I didn't need Alice's visions to know what would happen next. Alann was going to let Bella be changed. The exact thing I had tried so hard to suppress. We'd hae to fake her death, or something like that.

"I'm gonna read this, then we gotta go." I said in a monotone.

Carlisle and Esme looked alarmed by my voice. But they were confused because they didn't see the vision. I ripped open the letter to find Bella's sloppy scrawl of what she called the alphabet. I looked closer to read the words they made.

_My family,_

_I'm only supposed to be writing to Edward, but I need you all to know this. A vampire named Alann Samuels has taken me. This guy is bad news. I'm really scared. He keeps talking about punishments if I do something wrong. I don't even know where I am. The last time I wrote a note like this, I was asking not to be found. I love you all, especially you Edward. But please come find me. Before I do something to earn a punishment._

_Love,_

_Bella_

If I could cry, I'd be on my knees. Esme and Alice were dry-sobbing into their mate's shoulders, while Carlisle and Jasper patted their back. Suddenly, everyone was up and moving around. They grabbed backpacks with supplies and clothes. Apparently, Bella's letter meant a lot to everyone. Because everyone was coming.

* * *

_**( Okay, I know Edward would have actually taken off as soon as the vision had finished. But, in this story, Edward is being a little off-the-wall. Everyone is really. I hope that is okay and kind of explains some of the things that happen in the future. Hopefully, I will be updating more because I got a laptop for Christmas and can type a lot !!**_

_**Please review!!! I live for your opinions. ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_I own nothing. Wait I own Alann :  
I feel soo special ;)_**

**_Chapter 11- Far From His Arms_**

* * *

**_Bella s POV_**

I woke with the most pain I had felt in my life. I was still on the ground, having Alann knock me off the bed last night. The floor caused my back to now be aching and sore. I picked myself up and crawled towards the bathroom, dropping my body to the ground more than once. My muscles felt like someone had taken a baseball bat to them. My head was spinning, making thinking impossible. I finally made to the counter.

I lifted my arms up to grab the edge of the smooth, marble surface. I then began to hoist myself up, falling gain. It took awhile because my body weight was being supported on weak, bruised arms. When I was able to look in the mirror, I gasped in shock. Then, before I could control it, I was sobbing.

I couldn't stop. My mind was in a frenzy of pain. My arms and legs, even my face, was covered with cuts and bruises. The cuts were not bleeding, thank god I never noticed Alann in the doorway till I turned for it. I screamed; his eyes were a black obsidian.

"Shh! I m sorry about earlier, okay I need to control myself. More importantly, I need to hunt. There is some water in the tub. Wash yourself."

With that, he turned and left the room. I hurried and got in the water, barely feeling the burning sensation on my cuts. It stung horrible and I cried more. When I let my hand fall from my body, a cut opened and began to stream out blood, churning the water with a pink glaze color. Then, everything happened so fast, I could barely understand what even occurred.

Alann broke in the door, his eyes the blackest I had ever seen. My head began to spin in dizziness from the blood. Then, my head was thrown back and I felt a pain in my neck. Alann s thirst had overcome him and when he pulled away, his venom began to take control inside of me. I was upset this was supposed to be Edward s venom not some psycho from his past.

This wasn't what I planned I thought as a agonized scream tore from my throat and the fire consumed me.

* * *

_**Alann s POV**_

I didn't mean to. I told her I needed to feed. But before I got outside, the sweet scent of her spilled blood floated in my face. I needed to have a taste of this buffet. I went crazy and bit her, then came to my senses and pulled away. Now, it was too late.

I bit her and now my venom is running through her tiny, fragile body. Edward would kill me if he was here. With his sister s visions, they were probably already on their way. So, with that said, I needed to run and get away.

I rushed out the door, leaving a screaming Bella in my wake.

* * *

**_:) Hope everyone liked this chapter. This isn't the end to Alann, I promise I know it is really short. I m on break. Sorry (:_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey, I don t own anything.  
It s could only wish._**

**_Chapter 12- Far From His Arms_**

**_Bella s POV_**

My boy was on fire. It hurt so bad. Add that to getting your ass kicked and it makes my day.  
I knew that right now, Alann s venom was running through my body. I was getting my wish. Becoming a vampire. But I wished it was under better circumstances. I cursed the gods for putting me through this pain. I barely opened my eyes, then groaned. The water was a watered -down red.

My head was spinning from the blood. How sad. A girl who wants to be a vampire but gets dizzy from blood. I heard bangs everywhere. My eyes drifted shut, having tired out from being so exhausted. An echoing bang sounded in my ears and I realized I was now screaming. I felt someone close to me. Cool, stone fingers brushed my forehead and I screamed again.

Then, I felt familiar fingers wipe the tears from my cheeks. The one who I lived for. The ones that I wouldn't mind seeing forever. The only ones to stop my screaming o jerks of my body and whimpering.

"Bella." Edward whispered brokenly.

* * *

**_Edward s POV_**

We were just entering Tuscan, Arizona. I vaguely watched where I was going. The only thought s in my family s minds were that of us not being too late. And for once, I was thankful for the mindless chatter running in Emmett s mind. Sometimes I winder- can a vampire be crazy? Anyways, we took to the forest, swinging between trees at a fast pace. We were deep in, so no humans had a chance of seeing us. We were about 500 yards away from the house when I smelled Bella. She was screaming and crying. I knew, in that moment, we were too late.

We were in the flower patch outside of the mansion The huge white building loomed before us, the door directly to the left. Alann had run, the little coward. He knew I was way stronger when angered. And I was most definitely mad. We busted in the door.

The screaming was louder now. I could not tell which room she was in, as I could not read her mind. Each of us, spread out and started busting down doors. Bella was silent now. Then, she started to softly whimper. We heard slight scream come from up the stairs. Everyone s head shot up to listen. Bella s next scream was the loudest yet. I ran my fastest, finally smelling her blood. I burst through a door at the end of a hallway with Alice behind me.

She wasn't in this room directly but the smell was more potent and there was several doors around. Alice opened one to find a sparse closet. I almost laughed when she wrinkled her nose in distaste. I opened another one to find bath towels. That left the one more.

Alice and I rushed to the door and knew she was behind it. The blood was closer and the screams were louder. I was in a bad mood because of taking so long to find her that I ended up kicking in the door. The door flew into the back wall of the tiny bathroom. The scent of her blood hit me full on. Her whimpering was louder but muffled. She was flailing her arms from under a stack of towels. She was completely naked.

If it had been a different circumstance, I d have gotten on my knees and prayed. Bella was perfect; body and soul. But then, she let out a scream. No angel should have to go through this kind of torture. Alice entered the room with a blanket to lay on Bella.

I went over to Bella and picked up the towels, then sat down by her side. Alice touched her forehead and she screamed. Alice looked hurt but understood. I reached over and wiped the tears from her cheeks and she quieted slightly. I cupped her face and she quieted all together.

"Bella." I whispered brokenly.

**_(Hey. I hoped you all liked it. I m working on everything as fast as possible. Please review, I live for them :P_**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Hey everyone. I'm soo sorry its taken forever for me to update. My computer tower was messing up so its in the shop and we had to get a new tower. I might not get to update as much as I want, but I'll update when I can. I promise. Here's chapter 13.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer owns it all**

_**Chapter13**_

_**Story: Far From His Arms**_

**_Bella's POV_**

The fire curled in my veins. Making my fingers into fists and thinking damn near impossible. My breathing came in short gasps. I knew, somehow, that Edward was here with me. I would feel his fingers cross my cheeks or grasp my hands. He'd sigh every time I screamed or whimpered.

The fire burned on.

_**Edward's POV**_

My poor Bella. Alice had dressed her in a white thigh length skirt and a green tank top found in some drawers. When she screamed or whimpered, I'd sigh in frustration, wanting to take her pain away. This went on for three days. It angered me to know that Alann was still out there, somewhere. I was startled when Bella's heart slowed. It thudded thrice, then stopped. Her eyes snapped open.

"Edward." she whispered.

I would remember this for the rest of eternity. I was the first person she thought about or spoke about in her new life. My smile grew in great triumph. I reached out and stroked her cheek. I was completely taken off guard by her reaction.

She sprung up and crouched against the far corner. She hissed at me. I knew the family had heard her. They were pounding up the stairs now. But Bella seemed to focus for the first time. She swiftly and gracefully straightened up as everyone burst in. Everyone stood frozen where they stood. And I knew why.

Bella was even more beautiful than ever. Her bright red eyes had an orange tint to them for some reason unknown to me. Her long mahogany hair had more noticeable red streaks and seemed thicker. Her skin was pale but smooth. Her full lips were plumper and her features more defined. Her arms and legs were slightly toned with muscles.

"Are you okay? Do you feel okay?" I asked her.

"I feel fine."her voice were wind-chimes. "You just surprised me. Your warmer to me now."

I cautioned her with my eyes as I walked towards her. She watched me curiously as I took the steps across the room. She cocked her head. Probably wondering why I was going so slow. The family watched cautiously/when I stood in front of my Bella, she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around me. I noticed she was holding back. Probably from the few times we'd talked about what it'd be like after the change. The strength of a new born. I kissed the top of her head and she squeezed a bit more.

"I love you." her voice was muffled by my shirt.

"I love you too." I chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

**(While my computer is working, I figured I'd write a few chapters. Maybe even finish the story but I don't know yet.)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer owns it all**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Story: Far From His Arms**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I've never felt so alive. my muscles were defined but small. i felt strong. all of my bruises and cuts were gone. the only scars I had were the ones on my wrist from James and my neck from Alann. I wonder why they stayed. All well, I don't care. After everyone left the room to give us some privacy. I looked in the mirror and gasped.

My hair was longer, thicker, and slightly curlier. I had red streaks through my mahogany locks. my skin was paler and my lips were plump. I was shocked about my eyes. They were bright red, but tinted with a soft orange. I turned to Edward, confused.

"Why are my eyes like this?"

"I'm not sure love." his face was absolutely beaming.

This is what Alann's eyes looked like." I whispered.

Before I knew, Edward's lips crashed into mine. His tongue begged for entrance and I gave in. My god! He tasted amazing. Our tongues dances in time with the others. He moaned, low and throaty. it was a great sound to me.

Aftert long, I noticed he had unconsciously backed me to the wall. his hands roamed my sides as our mouths never detached. I heard a chuckled from Alice downstairs, who was no doubt listening or watching. I hopped up and wrapped my arms and legs around Edward. He didn't seem to mind this.

Finally, out lips parted from each others. We were both breathing heavy. we weren't used to this kind of intimacy. he got control over himself and ghosted his lips down my neck, coming back up. As he went down again, this time with open mouthed kisses, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and my head tossed back of its own accord.

After 10 minutes, a knock on the door interrupted us. Edward, who had been at my neck again, froze. He set me down and went to pull open the door. Alice stood there with some keys and 2 huge duffel bags. He closed the door with a quick but brisk thank you.

"Whats going on?" I asked, curling into him as her sat beside me.

"Apparently, me and you need alone time and your a new born, sop we have to leave for a year. How would you like to spend a year with me in our Alaskan home?"

"That sounds nice." I said.

And it did. Alone time. Just me and Edward, uninterrupted. He smiled at my dreamy expression and pulled me in for another chaste kiss. he picked up both bags in one hand and held the other out for me to hold. i greedily took it, noticing once again, the spark that connected us as one.

_**(Hope you all liked it. Please review. They make me happy.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**(Hey everyone. I just figured I'd let you know that the rest of this story is in Edward's POV. I just like writing his points of view better.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer owns it all**_

_**Chapter15**_

_**Story: Far From His Arms**_

_Edward's POV_

Her hand was now tucked into spark was still there, connecting us, now stronger than when she was a human. It was comforting for me. As I walked with her out the door, everyone smirked at us. Their thoughts all said about the same thing. Emmett's and Jasper's remarks got to me the most.

_'Eddie's gonna get some.'_ Emmett was chanting.

_'Maybe we shouldn't send them off alone.'_ Jasper snickered in his head.

I laughed at their teasing. Bella looked at me and raised an eyebrow but I just shook my head. I opened the trunk and threw our duffel bags in, then set the keys in the front seat. I turned to Bella and held out my hand. She took it but looked confused. I softly chuckled at her.

"I'm gonna teach you to hunt.:

She looked a little weird for a minute. I thought she was gonna refuse to go, saying she wanted to leave now. Then, she smiled that breathtaking grin and came forward to whisper in my ear.

"We're hunting partners now."

I laughed at her. I took her at the waist and brought her closer to smother her face in kisses. She giggle and pushed me away gently with her hand. Then, we heard, none other than Emmett's voice from the doorway.

"Alright, you love birds. Get a move- on.." then he mumbled, though we could hear perfectly," It's a bit disgusting."

"Like you and Rose have never disgusted me." I growled at him.

Bella laughed again and I couldn't help but laugh with her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the forest. We walked at a human pace, not caring to be rushed. All of a sudden, I felt empty, like something had been ripped from me. I looked down to see that Bella had wrenched her hand from mine. I turned on my heel to see her. She had a forced look on her face. Then, I smelled it. Humans. At least three not far from here. I scrutinized Bella's face. She had a glazed look in her eyes and she lunged for her direction. I quickly started after her and heard the family bolt for us. Alice.

I was at her heels. I got a grsp of her wrist. Jasper came up and grabbed her other. Emmett wrapped his arms around her chest. For once, I was scared. Not of Bella. For her.

She had a ferocious grimace on her face, her eyes were still glazed with her blood lust, and growling a list of profanities Rosalie approved of. Bella was fighting with all she had but she couldn't take me, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, And Rose at the same time. I couldn't let her lose. She would feel so bad after wards. She'd wallow in self pity. It would ruin our alone time. So, Rose grabbed grabbed the wrist I'd been holding, letting me move in front of Bella. I cupped her frenzied face with my hands ans whispered slowly and clearly.

"Bella love. You don't want to do this." she whispered. " Shh! Stop breathing breathing until they go away. Just close your eyes, hold your breathe, and don't stop till we say so." she nodded, shut her eyes, and stopped breathing.

It took awhile for the humans to move far enough away. Bella took it as a sign to relax and breathe when we relaxed our grip. We all let go of her and she slumped to the ground. She was visibly trembling, her small shoulders shaking. The rest of the family went back to the house, knowing that Bella would only talk to me. I leaned down beside her and pulled her into my arms.

"Shh, Love. It's okay. Your fine. Everything is fine."

"I'm so sorry." her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I didn't want to but it just overcame me. I didn't feel in control."

"It's okay." I consoled her. "We've all been there."

She finally stopped trembling after what seemed like hours, though it was only 15 minutes minutes. I looked down at her and smiled. Her answering smile was brilliant. After that, we ended up in a lip-lock for another 15 minutes. When we pulled away, I swear, we were both grinning like fools, I stood up and held out my hand for her to take.

"Come on. Let's get our hunting trip done so we can leave." I told her.

So, we ran. Deeper and deeper in the forest. We came across a strong scent. There were bears close by. Bella immediately took off. I let her get the one she wanted. I got mine, but only after I watched her take out hers. It was very interesting and slightly erotic to watch her hunt. She moved quickly, with a fluid grace. As Bella is, she would never let anyone or anything suffer. So, before she fed, she snapped the animal's neck. She bit into the pulse point of his neck and swallowed greedily. When she pulled away, her hair was ruffled and she had dribbles of blood on her chin. She wiped them away with her forearm.

When we both finished, we joined hands and went back to my Volvo. I'd always found comfort in running. And now, running with Bella made it all the more. We climbed in the car and started for Alaska.

**_(Click that green button and review. The story is almost done ; )_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey, sorry it took a but to get this chapter up. I've been busy finishing a big project for school. Hope I get an A. : )**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Story: Far From His Arms**_

_**Edward's POV**_

The road trip was very interesting. We always had to stop before, but this time we didn't have to. We drove almost the whole time. And we just talked for entertainment. Talked and talked and talked. After about three hours of this, Bella got a glint in her orange- red eyes. She crawled over and seated herself in my lap. She played with the ends of her hair and started to hum lightly. Then, she stopped and looked up at me.

She leaned over and kissed my chest. She kissed it again and started to trail those kisses up and to my neck. She kissed and nipped te skin there, I bit back my groan. She kissed towards my ear and gently nibbled on the lobe. Then, she whispered to me.

"I love you."

That was it. I slammed on the brakes and parked on the edge of the deserted road. I shut off the car, and in one fluid movement, had Bella straddling my lap. I crashed my lips to hers as she giggled at my actions. My tongue reached out and stroked her bottom lip. She moaned and wrapped her hands in my hair, pulling it slightly. My hands traveled in her skirt and gripped her thighs. She moaned. I groaned.

As much as I was liking this, I had to stop or I'd end up taking her in my car. I wanted our first time to be special. So, I pulled away and laughed at Bella's pout. I leaned towards her ear and whispered huskily.

"Bella, do you really want our first time to be in a car parked at the side of the road?"

She shivered but groaned and sat back in the seat. The rest of the ride went without any incidents. When we finally arrived in Alaska, Bella looked around and soaked it all in eagerly. Her eyes lit up when we passed through some wrought iron gates. The road led to the most beautiful house. It was more like a log cabin really. There were four bedrooms with a bathroom for each. They all had two closets. There was a living room, another of Carlisle's studies, and a kitchen to keep up appearances. We brought our bags to our room but went downstairs to sit in the living room.

I lay with my legs stretched out and Bella curled to my chest. I flipped on the TV to the news channel. Nothing much was happening. We'd only been on the road for maybe three or four days. I looked down at Bella, making sure she was okay. I know she's more durable now but I'm still paranoid.

Her eyes were closed ad her breathing was even. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was asleep. That's when I noticed the deep purple circles underneath her eyes. I reached up and stroked one of the circles with my fingers. Her eyes fluttered open. They were coal- black but she still smiled.

"Love, we should go for a hunt. Your eyes are black." she hopped up from my lap.

"Okay. That's fine with me."

I laughed at her enthusiasm. She stuck her tongue out at me. Before we could say anything more, we were zooming out of the house and into the forest. Bella jumped into a tree and sped through, having fun while finding her food. She found two deer and drained them. I got lucky and found a bear hanging around. I noticed that Bella had disappeared. I called for her. I started to slightly panic when she didn't answer. Where the hell did she go? I ran to where I last saw her. What I saw made me shake with rage.

_**(There you go. The story is almost done. I hope you like the ending. You might be able to guess why Edward is mad. Please review!**_

_**-twifanforever460**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**So, this is the end. The last chapter. Hope you like it. ; )**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Story: Far From His Arms**_

_**Edward's POV**_

There stood Alann and Bella. Alann had Bella around the neck, holding her tightly to him. She was struggling, but was weaker than him. When I looked into his eyes, I knew why. They were a very bright red. He'd gone out of his diet and fed off humans only. I looked quickly back Bella as she slumped in his arms. She looked, once again, as if she was sleeping. Alann picked her up bridal style. My eyesight grew red and hazy.

"What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Oh, calm yourself." he took a vial from his pocket. " I put this in one of the deer she drained. It's a vampire sleeping potion. Works quite well, doesn't it?" he sneered.

"What do you want? I'll do anything. Please!"

"It's fun to see you beg, Mr. Cullen."

All of a sudden, Bella stirred. Faster than Alann could see, she was up and moving. I even had trouble following her movements. She bit into his neck. Yellow and red fluid spurted out of the opening in his throat. He screamed. It was his venom and the blood he'd consumed. Bella reached her hands up and ripped off his head. Then, proceeded to rip the limbs from his torso. A pile grew.

She grabbed some leaves and spread them on top of the pieces. She pulled a lighter from her pocket. I wondered where she got that. She flicked the bick and held it to the pieces. Thick purple smoke rose in the air. Bella slumped to the ground, sobs wracking her small body. I grabbed her in my arms and squeezed tightly, never wanting to let go again.

"Shh, baby. It's fine. Your fine. I'm fine. Everything will be okay."

And now it would be.

FIN

_**(What did you guys think? Did you like the story, hate it? Let me know in a review or a PM. Bye for now.**_

_**Check out**_** Never Gonna Be Alone.**

_**-Twifnforever460**_


End file.
